There's No Way
by LilyLuna232
Summary: Cambry Zealot just wanted to get through school, but that's easier said then done. Someone is after her and they will stop at nothing to get her killed. OC, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy. On hold!
1. Chapter 1: To Hogwarts

**Hey everyone! So this is my first multi chapter fanfiction, so please be nice, but I will also accept constructive critisism!**  
><strong>So please review! if you R&amp;R this story, I will read a story of yours and review it as well! So its a win-win situation! <strong>

**Distclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hedwig, Hagrid, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ginny Weasely or any other of the fabulous characters J.K. Rowling created. if i did i would be rich and famous and not writing this story cause I would be a real author! **  
><strong>I also would have let Fred live. That was just creul and unnessasary. Sorry fir the spoiler any of you that havent read the seven book yet, but it's been out for like four years now so thats not my fault!<strong>

Chapter One

I was running. I don't know why or who I was running from, but I knew whatever it was wanted me. Most likely dead.

I was in a forest, dense with trees and bushes. It looked an awful like the forest behind my house, but there was something about it that was different. The trees were the same, but this forest was much to dark to be the forest I grew up in. I played out in that forest every day, and it always had the sun leaking through the trees, keeping me from getting scared. This forest, on the other hand, didn't let a single ray of sunlight through.

I could hear the crunching of leaves behind me speeding up, getting closer and closer to me. I was running out of breath, barley able to move anymore. How long had this chase been going on?

Much to long in my opinion. But I couldn't give up. I keep moving my feet as fast as I could, not caring how much noise I was making along the way. I just wanted to get away, and fast.

I ran for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few seconds, before I reached it.

My tree house.

How was this my tree house? I'm almost positive I am not in the same forest as I practically grew up in. It didn't look _or_ feel right.

What could I do now? I was trapped. All the trees around here are so close together that there is no way for me to escape.

I came to a stop, expecting to be engulfed by whatever had been chasing me. When nothing happened, I looked behind me, and saw the last thing I expected.

I don't know how I knew it was him, but something was tugging at my heart, telling me that my suspicions were true.

It was my dad.

I woke up from that nightmare, drenched in sweat. These dreams had become quite frequent lately, all leading up to my first day of Hogwarts.

Wait? That's today? How had I forgotten?

I scrambled out of my bed and looked around my untidy room. There were clothes scattered all over the room from me trying to pack yesterday. I was unsuccessful, as you can tell. Near my closet, lay an empty trunk that is supposed to accompany me to Hogwarts in just a few mere…

27 minutes. The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock, and it was now 10:33.

Lovely.

I started shoving all the clothes in sight into my trunk, along with all of the books I would need for my first year at Hogwarts. I finished my packing at 10:37, and then ran down the stairs.

"MUM!" I yelled. I waited for a few seconds before she came out of her room, looking like she had just woken up. She probably had.

"What?" she asked sleepily. "Why are you already up?"

"Its September first,_ Mum_. Remember?"

She whispered something under her breath that I didn't catch, and then said, "Ok, I'll be ready in just a few minutes, make me a cup of tea, please?"

"Sure," I replied, and then walked into the kitchen to start making the tea, some for her and some for me. Ten minutes later, the tea was done, and Mum and I were on our way to Kings cross station. We both had out tea in our hands, and then we disapparated.

_Note to self, never apparate with liquids in your hand. It spills all over you._

So now not only was I running late, but also soaking wet.

People entering the station were looking at us like we were insane, which I can't really disagree with them. Just saying.

Mum whispered something under her breath again. "Honey, I just remembered. I have to be at a meeting in 15 minutes. I need to go clean up before heading to the Ministry. Do you think you will be fine without me?"

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. Mum always forgot everything. "I guess. But what am I supposed to do about this?" I asked, "I'm totally soaked."

"You can go change on the train, but hurry, you only have five minutes to get on!"

"Fine, Mum" I said, still sounding all but pleased.

"Love you," she said giving me a wet hug. "I'll see you at Christmas." She released me from her hug and then walked out of sight.

I started walking down the rows, looking for platform 9¾, receiving more and more strange looks, especially since I was carrying an owl and an oversized trunk behind me.

When I reached Platform 9 ¾, it took forever to be able to get through because everyone had to stop and look at the soaking wet girl. I just stood there awkwardly, waiting for people to stop looking at me. Finally, after what seemed like forever later, no one was watching, and I was able to walk through the wall and onto Platform 9 ¾.

What I saw then was amazing. There was a huge train that stretched so far I couldn't see where it ended. Many families were saying their goodbyes before the children made their way onto the train. I walked by them all, wishing my mother could have been here to really say goodbye to me, and hopped onto the train. I headed straight for the bathroom, hoping no one would see me like this.

That really is to much to ask isn't it? All the students were looking at me weird and laughing and pointing. I pushed past them all and walked into the bathroom.

When I entered, there was a girl crying over a sink. She looked about my age and had dark red hair that went a few inches past her shoulders. I was just about to ask her if she was ok when I saw her arm. It was dripping blood.

"What happened?" I asked instead. The girl looked up at me and wiped a tear away from her face and was about to answer, when the train whistled and started to gather speed.

She seemed even more upset after that. "What happened?" I asked again, trying to sound as patient as I could, even though I was dying to know what happened to her.

"Alec….he…he shoved me right after he got on the train and I fell and cut my arm. He… he just laughed at me and walked away."

"Lets go find a prefect. I'm sure they will be able to clean you up." I said, totally forgetting about how wet I was and walked out the door, with the girl closely following. The two of us walked in silence, the girl, trying to keep her arm level, so it wouldn't bleed so much. Luckily, we found my cousin, Xavier, sitting in the Prefect's compartment he offered to help clean her up. We found an empty compartment and settled down there, and Xavier started checking out the girl's arm, after he rolled up the sleeves of her Hogwarts robe. Why was she wearing that anyways? Most students waited until we were almost at to school before changing, so their robes wouldn't get dirty or ruined.

"This is a pretty deep cut," he noted, and then he took out his wand and was about to cast a healing charm, when some knucklehead decided to walk in.

"What do you think you are doing to my cousin?" he practically yelled. "You trying to kill her? Hmm?"

"What? You think he is trying to kill her? Really? He is trying to heal her. Some jerk…what's his name again?" I asked the girl.

"Alec."

"Alec, yes. He shoved her over, and she got this huge cut on her arm. My cousin, _Head Boy_, is only trying to help her, but if you want him to stop, he can." I retorted.

"God, no need to be so rude." He replied. What a hypocrite.

"Guys can you please stop fighting and just get my arm fixed?" the girl asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Rose," he boy replied, swishing his black hair out of his face, revealing his green eyes.

"_Thank you_," Xavier said sounding and looking relieved to finally be allowed to heal Rose's arm, and then he muttered a spell, and Rose's arm started healing itself. It was the craziest thing I had ever seen in my life, also the coolest, though, I have to admit.

"Whoa," I heard the boy mutter, staring at Rose's arm in awe.

"Not that I don't enjoy all of your company, but I need to go to a meeting soon, so, if you will excuse me…" Xavier stated, while standing up. "Tell me if your arm causes you any trouble, ok?" he asked Rose. She nodded at him gratefully, "I'll see you around, Cam, and you might want to go change." he added, walking into the hall.

I groaned remembering that I was still soaking wet, and told Rose and her cousin I would be back in a few minutes, and went to go fetch my trunk which was waiting out by the bathroom. I quickly entered the bathroom, and changed into a pair of black shorts and a white and green striped tank top. Then I headed back to the compartment

The boy who had freaked out about Rose's arm was now looking calmer than before, and was sitting across from Rose, and then I took my spot next to Rose.

"I think we need to officially introduce each other," I decided after a few silent moments. "I am Cambry Zealot, and I hate homework."

"Rose Weasley, and I love homework." Rose stated. I looked at her like she was crazy. How could anyone like homework? She was probably thinking the exact opposite of what I was thinking. I turned to look at Rose's cousin, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Albus Potter, and I have to agree with you on the whole hating homework thing." The boy stated, looking at me. Then I noticed his shirt, it was of the Holly Head Harpies.

"You like Quidditch?" I asked him.

"Yeah I love it! Best sport ever invented if you ask me. I don't know what I would do without it." He said, sounding really excited. "How about you?"

"I love it to! I'm planning on trying out for the team, whatever house I get into."

Then I turned to Rose and was about to ask her something, but Albus got to it first. "_Do not_ interrupt her when she is reading. She will legitimately kill you." I hadn't even realized she was reading a book.

"Got it. So, I was going to ask her this, but I can ask you too. What house do you think you will be in?"

"I have a feeling I will be in Slytherin. That's what my brother says I'll be in. But I _do not_ want to be in that house. _At all._" He replied, starting to go pale. " I really want to be in Gryffindor, what about you?"

"I think I will be in Ravenclaw, the whole family has been in it for centuries, well except for dad, he was in Slytherin, but I don't know him. I kind of hope I will be in Gryffindor as well, Ravenclaw seems so strict and I personally do not think that I am smart enough to be in that house."

Albus laughed at that. "I think Rose will be in Ravenclaw. All she did all summer was read her school books and take notes on them." Albus said, sounding disgusted. I couldn't really disagree with that, either. Who would spend the last summer before going to school taking notes on stuff you will be learning during the school year? It just doesn't make sense.

"Yeah, only a Ravenclaw would do that," I added, laughing.

"I can hear you, you know." Rose said looking up from her book. I stopped laughing as soon as I could and then looked back at Albus, who looked as if he were about to explode with laughter.

We continued talking about whatever came up. Mostly Quiditch and wondering how much school work we would have this year. We both hoped it wouldn't be to bad. I heard it got really hard to keep up with homework in later years an I just hoped the teachers would go easy on us first years.

A few hours later, some jerk decided to join us, and I had a feeling it was Alec. I didn't particularly want to meet him, but I knew it was coming.

"Having fun?" he asked us, seeming to be looking directly at me.

"Shove off, Alec." Albus said, looking very irritated by Alec's presence.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" Alec said challengingly.

"Do we really have to go there?" I said standing up and facing the boy. Something looked strangely familiar about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Cambry, deary, I don't believe you are really involved in this conversation," Alec stated, sounding like he was mocking me.

"Well, considering that you know my name, and you were the one who decided to join us, I do believe I have the right to get involved in this 'conversation'," I replied in the same tone of voice, and putting air quotes around 'conversation'.

"Wow, you really are as stubborn as Dad said you were." That statement got me caught off guard. How did his dad know who I was?

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. I wanted answers and I wanted them _now_.

"Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself." He replied in that same mocking tone. He was trying to get me in trouble and I could tell.

To bad his plan was working.

"HOW DOES YOUR DAD KNOW ME!" I yelled pinning him up against the door.

He chuckled. CHUCKLED! Here I was yelling my head off at him, and he was laughing.

"Not gunna tell you. That would be a bad idea," he replied, pushing down to the ground.

"What do you think your doing, Zealot?" Ablus yelled at him.

Wait, Zealot? How come Alec had the same last name as me? This situation was getting stranger and stranger every second.

"What do I think _I'm_ doing? I think you should be asking Cambry hear that question. She's the one that pinned me up against the wall, all I was trying to do was defend myself," he said innocently.

"Yeah, just like you were trying to defend yourself when you shoved me to the ground, right?" Rose said, setting her book down, and looking at Alec in the eyes with a smirk on her face.

"That's different." Alec said shortly.

"Oh yeah, how? Please, do tell." Rose said, now mocking him. She looked very pleased with herself, getting revenge on the guy she hated most in the world.

Instead of replying, Alec decided to step on my ankle with as much force as he could summon, and left the compartment, laughing.

"Ahhh!" I yelled, grabbing my ankle. It looked all bent out of shape and was starting to bleed. Albus bent down to look at it.

"What a jerk. I should have seen that one coming. Come on lets go get your cousin."

"No, he'll be busy instructing the new prefects. Rose, can you grab a shirt from my trunk. I'll use that to wrap it up for now."

Rose stood up and grabbed my trunk from the top shelf and got an old shirt that I brought for some odd reason with me and handed it to Albus, who started wrapping up my ankle.

"Thanks," I said as he did the final tie, and then helped me get back into a seat. Then he sat down next to me, and Rose sat down opposite me, looking guilty.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked her.

"It's my fault that happened," she said, looking at my ankle. "that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't got all cocky. Sorry."

"Rose, it's fine, it probably would have happened anyways, he seems to not have a problem with causing other people pain." I replied, trying to make her feel better.

I actually wasn't mad at her at all. I wasn't one of those people who say things are fine when they really aren't.

Rose didn't reply, and went back to reading her book. I looked at Albus questioningly, but he just shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him and then looked out the window.

"Albus, look! Its Hogsmeade! We're almost here!" I practically shouted.

"Wait, what? Rose said jumping up from her seat. She ran over to the window to look. "Oh, my gosh! It is! Guys, you have to get changed! GO!" Rose yelled and then she grabbed my trunk again and rummaged through it, looking for my robes and then handed them to me. "Albus, go change in the bathroom."

"Fine, miss bossy." Albus said, getting up and grabbing his robes from his trunk. He walked out of the compartment and then Rose closed the curtain and helped me change, since it was difficult for me to even stand without falling over.

Albus came back a few minutes later, and knocked, making sure I was done changing and then took his seat next to me again, just as the train started slowing down.

Rose was bouncing up and down with anticipation by the time students were allowed to get off the train. Albus and I were having a hard time keeping track of her in the mess of people trying to find carriages to board to the school.

We finally found her by the Black Lake, the one we would have to cross by boat, as my cousin had told me. The thought of that made me feel slightly nauseous. I hated water with all my might, ever since I nearly drowned back when I was three years old.

"You alright?" Albus asked me after Hagrid informed us to board the boats.

"Hate water," I explained, cautiously sitting down in the boat.

"You'll be fine. I heard they have the boats charmed so you can't fall out of them, so they are completely save and have nothing to worry about. Plus, if you do fall in, I am an excellent swimmer and I can most likely save you."

"What do you mean, _most likely_?"

"Relax. You'll be fine." Albus sat down next to me and Rose was in the boat shortly after, followed by a boy with very blonde hair.

Rose seemed to tense up when she saw him, as if she knew him from somewhere else. I knew that feeling.

She refused to look at the boy, and didn't talk the whole way there. I wasn't quite sure if she was just getting nervous about the sorting, or if she just didn't want to talk around the new boy.

I had to admit, I was feeling pretty nervous myself. I didn't want to be separated from my friends.

The blonde boy looked fairly nervous himself, plus he was on a boat with three people he didn't even know. I felt really bad for him, knowing how he felt, since I was always the weird girl when I went to muggle school.

"Hey, I'm Cambry Zealot. It's nice to meat you," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he said taking my hand.

"I'm Albus Potter," Al piped up,

"Rose Weasley," Rose muttered barley loud enough for me to hear, and I was sitting right next to her.

"Sorry didn't catch that," Scorpius said, looking at her.

"Rose Weasley," she stated a little bit louder than before. She looked like she would rather be reading a book than being here.

I saw Albus roll his eyes at her and open his mouth as if to mock her, but before he could I kicked him in the shin.

"God! Cam what was that for?" he asked.

"What was what for?" I asked innocently, smiling at him.

"Oh shut up," He muttered, rolling his eyes at me this time.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Scorpious commented, smirking at us.

Albus blushed at this, and I decided not to push the subject. Instead I watched Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry draw closer and closer to us. It was almost time to be sorted!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's my next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Remember if you review this story, I will review your story! **

**Win-win situation right?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters J.K. Rowling created. Darn.**

Previously on There's No Way:

"God! Cam what was that for?" he asked.

"What was what for?" I asked innocently, smiling at him.

"Oh shut up," He muttered, rolling his eyes at me this time.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Scorpious commented, smirking at us.

Albus blushed at this, and I decided not to push the subject. Instead I watched Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry draw closer and closer to us. It was almost time to be sorted!

Chapter Two

I hated the silence. I hated being around people and not having anything to say. I had always been the talkative type. This was even worse because it wasn't just quiet, it was and awkward silence. The worst kind of silence there is. I didn't know how much longer I would last. I was about to burst any second…

"So, Scorpius, what house are you hoping to be in?" I asked finally.

Scorpius looked from the castle to me; he has obviously only heard his name and nothing else. What was it with boys? All they seemed to care about is food and sleeping.

"What?" he asked, brushing his blonde hair out of his face with his hand.

"What. House. Are. You. Hoping. To. Be. In?" I asked, slowly pronouncing every single word.

"Oh, well anything but Slytherin would be fine," he said, looking a little bit embarrassed. What was there to be embarrassed about? If he didn't want to be in the same house as the rest of his family, then that's his decision and he shouldn't feel bad about it.

"You don't seem too positive in that answer," I commented.

"I just don't want to be in the same house as the rest of my family. I hate living with the reputation of being the son of a former Death Eater. I feel like I am always treated differently than everyone else." He said. Wow. I didn't think someone like him would pour all that out to three complete strangers.

Rose looked up at him, seeming relieved that he was different than his father. I would have to ask Albus about that later…

"You should be in Gryffindor, with me!" Albus decided, looking excited and seeming to get rid of that embarrassed look that was on his face not to long ago.

"How do you know you will be in Gryffindor?" I inquired.

"I just have a feeling," Albus said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him, laughing softly.

Then the boat tipped over. You heard me right. The. Boat. Tipped. Over. Out of nowhere.

Scorpius, Albus, Rose and I all fell face first into the freezing cold water.

I flipped out, trying my hardest to get to the surface, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get up. I started sinking, and dread consumed my thoughts. This was just like before. Except for the fact that this time I was going to die. My mother wasn't here to save me like last time, and I couldn't tell if Albus, Rose and Scorpius were all right.

Then the cold hit me. On top of not being able to breath, now it was freezing cold.

I don't think I have ever been so cold in my whole entire life, and that includes the time when my mom told me we were going to Hawaii and we ended up in Alaska. All I had were shorts and t-shirts for a whole week, but comparing now and then, I would have gone back to Alaska with my shorts instead of being here.

I fell deeper and deeper into the lake, feeling colder and colder as I went. I couldn't see anything, or anyone. I felt alone.

I just hoped that everyone had got out all right. If I was going to die, I didn't want anyone else to go down with me.

My eyes slowly started closing, and I fell deeper and deeper still…

And then I hit the ground. It hurt like hell. If I hadn't been underwater, I would have screamed at the top of my lungs, but I kept the last of the air inside me, trying to save it for later.

It felt like I had broken at least fifty bones.

How is this possible? All that happened was the boat tipping over. I shouldn't have fallen all the way down to the bottom of the lake.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt an arm around my waist, lifting me up. I took a chance to see who it was. I couldn't make out the face, but I did see blonde hair.

Scorpius.

He began swimming with all his might, getting us to the top of the lake. My hopes were getting higher. Maybe we would live!

I could see lights growing steadily stronger, probably from the castle. They were so close I felt like I could grab them.

But of course I couldn't. And not just because they were far away. Just as we were going to break through to the surface, we couldn't. It was like the top layer of water had frozen, and we were stuck underneath.

Dread filled me. I badly needed air and if I didn't get a nice warm towel around me soon, I think I would _freeze _to death.

My eyes started closing, and I could feel my skin getting colder and colder by the second.

This was it.

The last thing I saw was Scorpius looking at me fearfully. After that, everything went blank.

I woke up in a room that was completely white. I was lying in a bed, one of many. It was so bright in there, so bright I couldn't take it. I shut my eyes, shielding them from the sun. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes again, and decided that the light wasn't going to be getting any dimmer anytime soon.

I tried to get up to look around, but the pain was to much. I couldn't even lift myself up to a sitting position without crying out in pain.

"Ms. Zealot, please stay lying down. If you want your ribs to heal correctly you have to stay still!" I heard a voice not to far off said worriedly.

I rested my head on the pillow, trying to get the pain to go away, but it wouldn't. No matter what I did, I would still feel pain. It refused to go away, and just when I thought I was in the right position for it to leave, it came back stronger.

I hated this.

"I said stay still!" the same voice said, louder this time.

I turned my head and saw Madam Pomfrey walking my way.

"But it hurts so bad.." I complained, hoping she would make the pain go away.

"Hear, drink this, it should help the pain. Tell me if Mr. Malfoy wakes up." She handed me a cup and I drank it gratefully, even if it did smell and taste disgusting.

Instantly the pain started wearing off, and I could finally relax.

But that, apparently, is to much to ask.

The doors to the Hospital Wing flew open, revealing Rose and Albus. Both of them ran over to my bed, looking relieved that I was alright. Well, mostly alright.

"Cam! Are you okay? What happened down there? Al tried to go down to save you two, but Hagrid wouldn't let him. I would have too, I swear, but I am terrified of the giant squid. Hagrid said it was to dangerous to go down there. If it wasn't for Professor Greene, you guys would be dead!" Rose said so quickly I had a hard time catching everything.

"I have no idea what happened. All I remember was falling into the lake, and hitting the bottom, and then Scorpius trying to get me out of there but we couldn't because the lake had frozen over."

"The lake was never frozen, Cambry," A new voice said, entering the Hospital Wing as well. This man was very tall and had dark brown hair and almond shaped green eyes. He must be one of the teachers.

"Then why couldn't Scorpius and I get out?" I asked, confused.

"The headmaster and I are still trying to figure that out. When Albus tried to jump in, the water was perfectly melted. But then I saw the two of you reaching the top and getting stuck, as if it were frozen."

"Wait, how long was I out for?" I asked.

"All night. You missed the sorting. Headmaster said you have to go home now." Albus said in a totally serious voice.

"What? Why? Its not my fault I was dumped into the lake!" I said, and I knew I sounded freaked out.

"Whoa, Cam relax. I was only joking with you." Al replied, looking pleased with himself.

To bad for him, now that the pain had worn off, I was able to move just like normal again.

I smacked him hard on the arm. "OW!" he yelled, "What is with you and hitting people?"

"What is with you and being mean to me all the time?" I retorted.

"Whas goin on?" Scorpius said, waking up. I looked over to him. His hair was all messed up, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days, which I knew he had since he just woke up.

"Scorpius is up!" I yelled towards Madam Pomfrey's office. She came out of her office quickly and shoved a cup into Scorpius's hand.

"Drink," she commanded. Scorpius eyed the drink questioningly before taking a sip. He looked like he was about to puke it back up. Luckily he didn't, and slowly drank the rest. "Professor Greene, I presume you are here to take Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Zealot to go be sorted."

"Yes, that is the reason. Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, I take it you have classes to attend. You will see your classmates later."

Rose and Albus looked at me and then Scorpius before saying their goodbyes and heading out the door. Just as they left, I realized I hadn't asked them what house they were in.

"Do you two feel well enough to go get sorted?" Professor Greene asked.

I nodded my head, and then looked over to Scorpius, who was just finishing his potion.

"Yep," he replied, spitting out the last of his potion while talking. Talk about _disgusting._

Five minutes later, Scorpius and I had changed into clean clothing and were on our way to be sorted, accompanied by Professor Greene.

"Professor, Rose was telling me that you were the one that saved Scorpius and me," I said while we walked down a long hall.

"That is correct." He said simply, not bothering to look at me.

"How did you do it?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair out of my face with my hand.

"The Headmaster does not want me to reveal anything more than that I saved you," He responded, "we do not know everything, and we certainly do not want any rumors spreading around the school. For now it is best kept a secret."

Why couldn't he tell us? We were the ones that had almost died. I think Scorpius and I have a right to know what happened, but he was just leaving us in the dark.

"Why? Don't we have a right to know?" I asked without really thinking. "I mean, after all, we are the ones that were nearly killed." I added.

"That may be true, but you are just first years and if this gets out to the school, you will never have a normal life. Isn't that what you want?"

"What I _want_ is to know what happened and how I'm not dead." I said, sounding more demanding than I had originally intended.

"Cambry, I would tell you if I could, but I have to obey the Headmaster's orders. I actually value my job, so I am not giving it up just so you can know what is going on. You will find out when the time is right."

We rounded the corner that lead to the Headmaster's office, where I giant statue of an eagle was waiting for us. Even though I would have rather asked him more questions, I knew there was no more time. In just a few mere moments, I would finally belong to a house.

"Could you two please step up onto the steps there?" Professor Greene asked. Scorpius and I did as we were asked. "Fried Grape. I guess I will see you in class," he said, and the eagle started turning up towards the Headmaster's office.

When the eagle stopped turning, Scorpius and I opened the door and walked into the huge office. All of the walls were covered in past headmasters and headmistresses pictures.

One picture in particular caught my attention. It was the one of Severus Snape. I knew he had been the headmaster of Hogwarts during the Second Wizarding War and had been killed by Voldemort himself. He was watching me, not like a creeper does, but as if he knew me from somewhere but couldn't quite place from where.

"Ah, good you are here," an old man, who I knew as Professor Flitwick. I knew him because he had been my mother's Charms teacher and he always came to our house for Christmas Parties at our house in the past. He was a short man with a long silver beard that made me think of a miniature version of Albus Dumbledore.

The Professor walked over behind his desk and grabbed an old looking hat, and brought it back over to Scorpius and I. "Now, I am going to place the sorting hat on your head and it will sort you into your house. Mr. Malfoy, you first." He said in his squeaky voice.

Scorpius looked at me with a flicker of fear on his face. "Don't worry you'll do fine." I encouraged. "If you don't want to be in Slytherin, then I doubt the sorting hat will put you there."

Scorpius didn't look to convinced from my speech and went to go take his seat and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

There was complete silence for the next five minutes. Scorpius looked like he had seen a ghost.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the sorting hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

A huge smile mixed with fear and excitement came over Scorpius's face. He jumped off the stool and ran over to me, still looking a tad bit scared.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you would be glad to be somewhere other than Slytherin." I asked.

"I am, but I don't know how Dad will react. My family has been in Slytherin for centuries."

"I'm sure it will be fine, just stop worrying." I said and then walked up to the stool so I to could be sorted into a house. Professor Flitwick placed the sorting hat onto my head, and the last thing I suspected to happen, happened.

While Scorpius was being sorted, I thought that he was just waiting there to be sorted, in the same silence that the Professor and I had endured, but no. The hat was talking to him that whole time, and now it was doing the same for me.

_Ah, a Zealot. Daughter of Lisa and Elrick, I see. Very different people, very different._ The sorting hat stated. _No wonder they got divorced. _

_Don't talk about my parents that way! _I yelled inside my head, Mum still wasn't over how Dad had only used her to get closer to the Ministry. _Mum thought she loved him and then he betrayed her!_

_Yes, I know the story. It has only been talked about in this room _**so**___many times. Hmm…. But enough about your parents. Lets talk about you. Where do you belong? You have the smarts of your mother, but not the same enthusiasm, so Ravenclaw is out of the question. And I doubt you would do well in Hufflepuff. So the real question is, do you belong in Slytherin or Gryffindor? Your brother, you know, was sorted into Slytherin. _

_What brother? _I demanded. _I don't have a brother. I am an only child!_

_Oops, didn't realize you were not informed of Alec. Guess you wouldn't have a reason to know him anyways, since he was raised by your father._

_My mum would have told me if I hade a brother! She wouldn't keep something that big away from me!_

_Well… apparently she did. Anyways. Lets get on with the sorting. Hmm… _

It was silent while the sorting hat determined where I belonged.

_Well, you have the drive of a Slytherin, and the heart of a Gryffindor. You belong in…_

"Gryffindor!" it cried out. I smiled the biggest smile I think I ever smiled in my whole life. I totally forgot about how rude the sorting hat had been to me just a few seconds ago.

I jumped off the stool and ran over to Scorpius and gave him a big hug.

"Yay! We're both in Gryffindor!"

Scorpius smiled back at me and we pulled apart, looking over to Professor Flitwick.

"Here are your schedules, children. I will escort you to your common room so you can grab any books you will need, and then you can go on your way." Flitwick handed us our schedules and then lead us out to the hall.

The Professor walked considerably fast for such a small person, and Scorp and I had a hard time keeping up with him, but eventually we made it to the Common Room on the seventh floor.

"Butterbeer," Flitwick stated, and the Fat Lady swung the door open and led us inside. "It sure has been a long time since I was in here." He commented. "Boys dorms are to the left, and girls dorms are to the right. Your dorms should both be the first ones on the right. You trunks and owls should be in there as well. I believe your first class is Potions, am I right?" he asked. I looked down at my schedule and nodded. "That class is in the Dungeons, I don't think it should be to hard to find. Just do down the seven flights of stairs and then turn to your left and there should be another set of stairs that leads to the dungeons. The Potions classroom should be just to the left. I would escort you myself but I am already late for a meeting, so you two will be on your own."

After that, he left the room, as quick as he had entered. Scorp and I went up to our separate dorms and grabbed our potions book and headed back down the eight flights of stairs that lead to the Potions classroom.

We entered the classroom, apparently in the middle of a lecture, because the Professor looked up at us angrily.

"Late." He commented.

"Professor, I can explain-" I began, but he cut me off.

"No excuses. The two of you have detention this Friday night at ten. Please find yourselves a seat."

I glared angrily at the Professor, and took a seat at the back of the classroom next to Scorpius.

"Now as I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted, these are not your permanent seats, I will have you arranged in alphabetical order starting in our next lesson, but for now, it doesn't really matter since we wont be preparing any potions," he continued. Great, alphabetical order. That most likely meant that I would get stuck sitting next to Alec all _freaking_ year. Perfect.

I looked over to where Alec was sitting, and saw him glaring at me with a mix of evil and happiness.

This couldn't be good.

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Especially to weirdgiraffe and HannahNoel1217 for reviewing! It means the world to me!**

**Remember, if you R&R this story, I will R&R a story of yours!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to weirdgiraffe for reviewing both chapters! I finally read your story and it was awesome! Keep up the great work! **

**So here is my next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please please review! I will review a story of yours! You can even ask weirdgiraffe and hannahNoel1217 because they are the only people that have reviewed my story yet and I DID review theirs so HAH! Haha jk...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, and I probably never will, but I do own Cambry and Alec and all the other characters of my creation so don't use them! Well unless I give you permission, but do not use and unforgivable curses on me to give you my permission or you will die. Jk again! But really no unforgivable curses please. Unless you want to go to Azkaban... **

Previously on Theres No Way:

"Now as I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted, these are not your permanent seats, I will have you arranged in alphabetical order starting in our next lesson, but for now, it doesn't really matter since we wont be preparing any potions," he continued. Great, alphabetical order. That most likely meant that I would get stuck sitting next to Alec all _freaking_ year. Perfect.

I looked over to where Alec was sitting, and saw him glaring at me with a mix of evil and happiness.

This couldn't be good.

Chapter Three:

After class got out, and hour and a _freaking_ half later, I packed up my bag and headed over to Albus, who was also in Potions with me. In fact, Scorpius, Rose, Albus and I all have Potions together, so it wasn't totally terrible, except for the fact that I am stuck sitting next to Alec, who is apparently my brother, for the rest of the year.

"Hey Al!" I said as I reached his table where he was still packing up.

"Hey, Cam. How did the sorting go?" he asked while he packed up his bag.

"I was just about to ask the same for you. I forgot to ask you and Rose what house you guys are in when you came by the Hospital Wing earlier."

Just then, Rose came out of no where. "I'm in Ravenclaw!" she said excitedly, almost bouncing up and down. "I knew I would be! I could just tell. Mum was always telling me how she thinks I might be smarter than she was when she first went to Hogwarts. You guys better not make fun of me like you were on the train."

"Don't worry, we won't. We'll just bully you into doing our homework." I said simply, " And you?" I asked, looking from Rose, back to Albus.

A small grin worked its way onto his face before he said, "I already told you what house I was going to be in, didn't I?" he said, as if it were obvious.

"You got Gryffindor?" I asked sounding super happy.

"Yep! Now what about you?" he asked. Usually this would have been a fairly simple question to answer, but the first years ties had yet to change into the color of our house and still were just black with the Hogwarts crest on them.

"Scorpius and I are both in Slytherin," I said, nodding, and trying to sound as serious as I could.

"Wait really?" he asked sounding more than a little bit disappointed.

"Yeah, apparently since his father is Draco Malfoy and my father is Elrick Zealot, we are also _super_ evil and belong in the same house as our fathers," I said. I have to admit, I am a pretty good liar. I totally had both him and Rose fooled. Well that is until all of our ties changed from having the Hogwarts crest to our house colors.

"YOU LIAR!" he yelled, smacking my arm as he did so.

Why could I never get away with a lie? I mean really, this one was so much fun, traumatizing Albus like this.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Scorpius asked as he walked up beside Rose.

"You're in Gryffindor too?" Rose asked. He nodded. "Oh, Cambry you are such a liar!" She laughed. "I mean did you see Albus's face when you told him you were in Slytherin? Priceless."

"I think you belong in Slytherin," Albus told Rose, smacking her as well.

"Well we better get going or we will be late to our next class!" Rose said out of nowhere. Yeah, she is definitely a Ravenclaw. No one but a Ravenclaw would be that anxious to go to their next class. "What do you guys have?"

"I have History of Magic," I stated, not sounding to pleased. " so much fun..."

"Well of course it is! Cause I have that next too!" Albus said excitedly. "James says he never pays attention in that class and he always plays pranks on the Professor, so it can't be to bad can it?"

"You guys had better pay attention in that class!" Rose said, looking at us disapprovingly, "School is every important and if you don't pay attention you won't graduate and you will never be able to get a job!"

"Relax, Rose. If I fail Hogwarts I will just move in with you!" Albus said brightly.

"You will not! You are going to pass that class or you will live a sad and lonely life!"

"Goodness, Rose, I was only joking," Albus said, pretending to look insulted."Come on Cam, lets go. Rose is no fun."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked over to Rose, who didn't seem to pleased with Al at the moment, and then followed Albus out of the Potions classroom, shortly followed by Rose and Scorp who had Transfiguration next.

"I don't think I can ever trust you again," Albus said as we started walking up the steps to the History of Magic classroom.

"Oh darn, I think I will get over it," I replied, not sounding the least bit insulted. I could tell that he was only joking, and I needed to practice my lying skills if I were to get him again like earlier.

"No, I don't think you will get over it. Now your whole life is over. You have no point to live if I don't trust you."

"Well, actually I could make your life a living hell, if thats what you want? I could ask to be transferred to Slytherin and the Alec and I could torturer you every day of your life. How does that sound?" I asked pleasantly.

"Fine, I forgive you." He said, giving up.

I smiled at him and then stuck out my leg right were he was walking, causing him to fall on his face.

"Cam! What was that for?" he asked me as he stood up, whipping the dirt off his cloak.

"That," I replied, pausing before continuing on, "is what you get for calling me a liar."

"I thought I was forgiven."

"No I was forgiven for lying to you, but you were not forgiven for calling me a lair. But now, you are forgiven,"

"I hate you," he said, glaring at me. I just smiled back at him and continued on my way. It really is fun to mess with Albus Potter, let me tell you.

Three minutes later, we arrived in History of Magic, where most of the other students were already sitting down. Albus and I took the seats in the back of the class and waited for our professor to come in and teach us whatever history teachers teach us. Who really cares about History anyways? Its called history. Don't we need to be worrying about the present and the future?

A few seconds later, our teacher came in, through the wall. I guess thats just what teachers do if they are a ghost. "Good morning class, my name is Professor Binns, and it is a pleasure to see you all here, ready to learn about the fantastic past. I, having been dead for so long, am the perfect teacher to tell you about the past. I know every single last detail, so you will leave this class educated and ready to enter the magical world." the Professor said, sounding very interested in what he was saying. Note the _sarcasm. _

I looked at Professor Binns like he was insane, which I am pretty positive he is. Why would he want to teach a class for hundreds and hundreds of years? Why not retire and leave this school for a while? Or for forever?

"I think it is time for a prank," I whispered to Albus after Professor Binns had been lecturing us on the Second Wizarding War for twenty minutes. I was really trying to pay attention, but the Professor's voice was just so _monotone _that I couldn't process what he was saying. Mum had told me the story a thousand times and I am sure Albus has heard about it plenty of times as well, since his father is the person who saved the whole Wizarding and Muggle world.

"I agree," he said, while looking down into his bag, and pulling out some skink pellets from it. "Got these from Uncle George's joke shop." he said with a smirk on his face. He took out a couple more, and then quietly rolled a them up to the front of the class, without catching anyones attention. Then, a few seconds later, the stink pellets exploded, causing the whole room to smell like dung. Not the greatest smell in the world, but it was fairly funny watching everybody's reaction. Well, until the smell really reached the back of the room.

Maybe Al and I should have thought this through a little bit more.

"This smells terrible, Al! Why couldn't you have done something that smelled a little less revolting?"

"Sorry, I would have, but that was all that was in my bag at the time." he shrugged, and then plugged his nose.

"Do you just randomly carry around stink pellets in your bag?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy, which he is. Thats one thing Professor Binns and Al have in common.

"Yeah, pretty much. Never know when you are going to need to stink up the place, you know?" he replied, looking around the room, pleased with himself.

"Potter, Zealot! After class!" Professor Binns yelled through the smell. It obviously wasn't effecting him, since he is a _bloody_ ghost. Apparently he heard Al and I talking about how Al just randomly keeps Stink Pellets in his bag, and figured out that it was us that had set them off.

"Great job Al, now you got us detention!" I said, "I already have detention with Professor Dilbert, and now Binns too?"

"Well, technically this is your fault as well. You are the one who said 'I think it's time for a prank,'" I glared at Al evilly. I hated when I was wrong and other people were right. "No need for the evil glare..." he added, flinching at my facial expression.  
>"Alright class, I guess we can't have class for today, but please be on time next week and for homework please read Chapter one in your textbooks and right a summary on it. You can thank Mr. Potter and Ms. Zealot for that." Professor Binns said, looking directly at us. Many students gave us death glares as they filled out of the classroom, their hands covering their faces from the smell.<p>

After all of the students cleared out, Albus and I made our way to the front of the classroom, knowing what was about to happen.

"Ah, yes, lets see," Binns said, walking through his desk so he could talk to us. "How about detention on Friday at ten o'clock? I expect to see you there."

"Professor, I can't come," I said.

"And why is that, Ms. Zealot? Are you too _good _for detention?"

"I would come if I could, really Professor, but I already have detention then with Professor Dilbert," I smiled up at him, hoping he would lose interest after on try, seeing as he is so old and stuff.

"Of course you do. Why didn't I guess that before? Well then, how about ten o'clock Saturday? Or do you already have detention then too?"

"Nope, that will work perfectly! See you then Professor!" I said, walking out of the classroom, and dragging Albus behind me.  
>He is such a <em>slowpoke<em>.

"With my luck, I'll have detention stacked up till seventh year by the end of this semester," I commented as we walked down the hall to lunch.

Al just laughed at this but didn't say a word.

The next few days went by with no events. I stayed out of trouble (thank God), didn't talk back to any teachers, and I even did all my homework! Not that that is much of an accomplishment. I would have rather been discovering all the secret passage ways in the school, but Rose was being super bossy and forcing me to do my homework! And she isn't even in the same house as me! I still have no idea how she does it.

"So, you almost ready for detention?" Scorpius asked me Friday night. Him, Al, and I were around the coffee table by the fire finishing up some homework. GAG. Anyways...

"Not really, but I don't think I have a choice," I replied, packing up the last of my homework into my bag. "Al, could you keep an eye on this?" I asked handing him my bag, "And when you see Angela, could you ask her to take it up to my dorm?" Angela was the only girl I had really met in my dorm. All of the other girls seemed like snobs that should have been put in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. I bet the only reason they wanted to be in this house was because Albus's brother and most of his cousins are in this house.

"Sure, no problem," Al said looking up from his work. "You guys better get going, or you'll be late and I don't think Dilbert would like that very much."

"True that," I said, "Come on Scorp, lets go,"

"I just said that we should go and now you are the one telling me? There is something not right with girls." Scorpius said as he followed me out of the common room and down to the dungeons, giving Al a pleading look.

This was going to be an interesting detention. If Professor Dilbert gave us detention for being tardy since we had to get _sorted_, I could only imagine what he had in store for detention...

We arrived in the Potions classroom with one minute to spare, and Dilbert was waiting for us. "Glad you two decided to show up," he commented, setting down his copy of the Daily Prophet and looking up at us.

"Professor, we aren't late," Scorpius said, trying to sound as polite at possible.

"See? This is why I had to give you two detention. You think you can just talk back to teachers all you want. But, even though you may not think so, you can't. Teachers are your superior and you are to treat them with respect."

"I didn't think Scorpius was being rude. He was just informing you that we aren't late. We showed up at 9:59, a minute earlier than you asked us to be here."

"There you go again, talking back to me like we are equals. That is an extra hour of detention for both of you," he said with a smirk on his face. "Now for detention tonight you will be cleaning the Entrance hall top to bottom. No magic." he handed both of us a sponge and a bucket of water and asked for our wands, "After that you can get started on my classroom."

"Professor, is there really anything to clean, I mean, it is only the first week of school. Don't you think it would be more beneficial if we were to do this say, in a month or two?" I asked, now just wanting to get on his nerves.

"I do not appreciate your back-sass! You will go clean the Entrance Hall now before I assign you to clean the whole school!"

Scorpius and I turned on our heels and quickly walked out of the Potions Classroom and up to the Entrance Hall.

We scrubbed the floor for hours, but the hall was so big it seemed like we would never finish. Plus there was the occasional student or teacher that would pass through with their dirty shoes, creating a harder job for us.

"I think Dilbert is out to get us..." I said a while later, while scrubbing a particularly tough spot on the ground. I really wish Professor Dilbert had given us a pair of gloves because I think I was cleaning up puke.

"Probably is. He wants us dead, all because we nearly died the day before," Scorpius said, looking up at me, with a hint of joking in his voice, "that does seem like a pretty good reason after all. If I were him and a first year showed up late on the first day of class I would _so _want them dead."

"That because of your inner Slytherin," I stated, trying to blow a piece of my hair out of my face. There was no way I was letting my hands come any where near my face at this point in time.

"Well then you would want the same thing. I believe your father was a Slytherin," he retorted.

"Oh, shut up. You almost done?" I asked, as I finished scrubbing who knows what off the ground.

"Yeah, I think so, wanna go get started on the Potions Classroom?" he asked, standing up and nearly knocking over the bucket of water that was closest to him.

"Careful! I don't want to have to clean this all up! And yes, lets go, before we die of old age!" I said, standing up as well and then walking out of the entrance hall and down to the eery dungeons.

"-here, master. She was sorted into Gryffindor."

"What? How is she not dead!" a deep voice, which I have never heard before yelled. I looked over at Scorpius, who had the same expression on his face: fear.

"Pro-professor Gr-greene, sir. He broke the enchantment and saved her, along with the Malfoy's son,"

"You will pay dearly for this, Dilbert!"

"Might I suggest that you could come here and get the job done yourself?" Professor Dilbert asked, and I could almost feel him crouching in fear.

"YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT THAT CANNOT BE DONE! If all else fails, you will have to lure her out to the Forbidden Forest and I will deal with her there, but that is if, and only if, you cannot finish her yourself. I must say, even my son could have done better than you. I will talk to you again next week same time, and I hope to hear the news that Cambry Zealot and Professor Greene are dead."

"Yes, m-my lord..." the Professor said, and then the room went dark.

I looked over to Scorpius, who was looking down at me, (he was about five inches taller than myself). I felt very close to tears and there was no way that I was going to finish my detention tonight, not when Dilbert was trying to kill me.

"Lets go back to the Common room," Scorpius suggested. I nodded my head and then we very quietly started heading back to the comforts of the Gryffindor tower. Scorpius put a comforting arm around my shoulders, as if he were trying to reassure me that everything would be alright,

By the time we reached the tower, I was in tears. Scorpius said the password and then we were let in. Scorpius directed me over to the fireplace, were Albus was still working on homework, since it was very hard to see with all the tears I didn't bother to wipe away.

Al looked up from the long scroll of parchment he had been working on and looked up at us, "Hey guys how was- what happened?" he asked as Scorpius and I sat down.

Scorpius looked at me, and I gave him the 'I don't want to talk right now,' look, and then looked back at Albus. He folded his hands and said, "Apparently, someone wants Cambry dead, and they are using Professor Dilbert to get to her. It was him who tried to kill her when we were on the boats. And whoever he was talking to, I think he was flooing him, was really mad that Cam is still alive. He expects her to be dead in one week, along with Professor Greene, because he saved us."

Albus had a shocked expression on his face, but he didn't say anything. After a minute of silence from all three of us, Al finally said, "Don't worry, Cam, Scorp and I will keep you safe!" he patted my back and then looked over to his homework. "Well I don't think I will be getting any more work done tonight, so..." he quickly started packing up all his belongings and throwing them in his bag. "Who's up for a game of Wizards Chess?" he asked, trying to sound happy and confident, even though I could tell that he was really scared and was just trying to cover it up.

"I think I'm going to write a letter to my mum, and then go to bed," I said, standing up, and whipping a few tears off my face. "See you two in the morning?"

"Yeah, guess so. Don't get yourself killed in your dorm, though. It's impossible for Al or me to save you up there."

"I think I'll be alright, but thanks," and with that I walked up the stairs to my dorm.

I found a piece of stray parchment in my bag that Angela had brought up for me and began my letter.

Dear Mum,

So, I have some good news to tell you and some bad news.

So good news first, I made Gryffindor and I have a few new friends, Rose, Albus and Scorpius. Al and Scorp are also in Gryffindor and Rose is in Ravenclaw, just like you! Anyways, bad news, I have to ask you a question. While I was getting sorted, the sorting hat said that I have a twin brother. I am pretty sure I met him, Alec, was his name? Why didn't you tell me about him? He is my brother after all, and I think I have the right to know if I have a brother, as almost everybody else on this planet knows if they have a sibling.

So from now on, could you please stop keeping secrets from me like that, and if I have some sort of sister or something, please do tell.

Cam

I didn't even bother telling her about someone wanting to kill me, I was afraid she would try to take me out of school. I really liked it here, and she was not going to ruin that for me, plus I actually feel like I belong here. I have friends who care about me, unlike when I had to go to muggle school were no one liked me.

I would tell her the full story when she told me the full story.

** So guys what do you think? Please review! And special thanks to weirdgiraffe and hannahNoel1217 again for reviewing. You guys are seriously the reason I keep writing! I will try to update as soon as I can! I just got out of school, so I will have a lot more time on my hands to update! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Remember to R&R and I will R&R a story of yours! YAY!**

**Also, please review my story if you favorite/ Alert it. It really only takes a minute to tell me what you think! And if it is good enough for you to favorite it, you can take that one minute to give me a suggestion or to tell me what you enjoyed!**

**Also, I am looking for a beta reader, if you would like to be that person, send me a message!**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters I created, such as Cambry, Alec, their father, Professor Greene and any other characters I created. Wooo!**

Previously on There's No Way:

I didn't even bother telling her about someone wanting to kill me, I was afraid she would try to take me out of school. I really liked it here, and she was not going to ruin that for me, plus I actually feel like I belong here. I have friends who care about me, unlike when I had to go to muggle school were no one liked me.

I would tell her the full story when she told me the full story.

Chapter Four:

Detention. Again.

I was already super tired from last night, since I didn't get any sleep because I was worrying all night, and now I got to go to another detention, this time with Professor Binns. I would have rather been asleep right now, but apparently teachers don't get that we first years_ need_ our sleep, and that we don't enjoy staying up really late the day after we find out someone wants to kill us, so they always schedule detentions late at night.

"You okay, Cam?" Al asked for the fiftieth time today. I hadn't been acting my normal self all day, but you can't really blame me can you? My potions teacher is trying to kill me, and I have no idea why!

"I guess. I just can't think straight right now. I didn't get any sleep last night," I told him truthfully as we walked down the hall towards the History of Magic Class.

"I don't think any of us got any sleep," he replied, looking at me seriously, "Don't worry though, like I said, Scorp and I will keep you safe."

"Yes I know, but do you really think that three first years are really going to be able to fight of an evil potions teacher all year?" I asked.

"Are you doubting our abilities?"

"No, it's just that all three of us are first years and barley know any spells. We aren't that hard to defeat."

"Umm, hello? My dad was only eleven when he defeated the _Dark Lord_ for the second time," Albus reminded me.

"Yes, but he had Dumbledore helping him," I reminded Al.

"I think you forgot my name."

"Why?"

"I was named after Dumbledore, and I am helping you, so therefore, we will be able to defeat Dilbert, no problem."

"Was Dumbledore an eleven year old boy when your dad defeated Voldemort?"

"Maybe we should tell a teacher," he suggested, sounding reluctant at his decision. In the week since I had met him, I realized he is one of the most stubborn people on this planet. Besides me that is.

"Doubt they would listen. We're just first years. Nobody will take us seriously."

"So you would rather risk your life than tell a teacher?" Al asked, brushing some of his messy black hair out of his face.

"Well, when you put it like that..." I stated. Telling a teacher wouldn't be that bad of an idea, especially if we told someone like Professor Greene. If he was the one to save us, he probably knew something was us. And really, were was the harm? If he didn't listen to us, then we would be in the same position as if we hadn't told him anything, "We could tell Professor Greene."

"Finally you are talking sense here!" Albus said, raising his hands above his head, like he was praising God. "Praise the Lord!"

"Yes, Albus, thank you for... realizing?" I said in a questioning tone. I had't realized I had been talking nonsense but apparently I was. So... "Anyways, what do you think we should tell him?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one," he said, as we walked into the History of Magic Classroom.

"Me? The smart one? I think you mean Rose," I said, just as Professor Binns walked through the back wall and into the classroom. I don't think I will ever get used to that. Seriously. Ever.

"Hello, students," he said in his same monotone voice, "Today you will be cleaning my classroom." Ewww...again? Really? Couldn't teachers just make us write lines or something?

"You are free to go once you finish. I am going to go back to the teacher lounge now, but if I find this room like it is now, I will double your detention and I will watch you the whole time, understand? Oh and also, please give me your wands," how is he supposed to hold them? "You can retrieve them once you think you are finished," he finished, and held out his ghostly hand waiting for us to hand him our wands. Luckily I still had mine. Earlier today, Scorpius, Al and I snuck down to the Potions classroom and retrieved the wands that we left down there during our detention.

"Yes, Professor," Al and I said at the same time. After that, Binns floated back out of the room, thankfully using the door this time.

There were two sponges, a bucket of water, and...some gloves! At least Professor Binns had thought about keeping our hands clean!

"Come on, let's get to work. I want to go to bed," I said as I walked up to the front of the classroom and put the gloves on and grabbed a sponge.

"Gee, I can't imagine why," Albus replied sarcastically, as he too grabbed the gloves and a sponge.

We started at the front of the room, were there was gum under the desks, even Professor Binns'. At least this wasn't as bad as last night. But it was still pretty bad.

"So, what are we going to tell Professor Greene?" Albus asked after a few minutes. At the moment he was scrubbing off some writing that was on one of the tables.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "maybe we could just tell him what Scorp and I heard and hope he believes us. But I don't know how much he will tell us. When he was walking Scorpius and I to the Headmaster's office before we got sorted, he didn't seem to want to talk about it much. All I asked was how he saved me, and he got all defensive and wouldn't tell us anything."

"Maybe it's because he didn't know the answers to your questions," Al suggested.

"Maybe, but don't you think he would have just told us that, instead of saying that he values his job more than telling some first years what is going on?"

"Teachers make no sense at all," Al sighed, setting down his sponge, looking as if he were having a war with his mind. "Why did I have to be friends with you?" he asked. I looked up from the desk I was cleaning and gave him the death glare. "Kidding, kidding," he added. That wasn't enough for me. I continued glaring. "What?" he asked, "Okay, okay, I love you with all my heart, I don't know how I will ever repay you for being such a dimwit and questioning our friendship," he said very melodramatically, crossing his hands over his chest. What a suck up.

"Okay, I didn't need that much, just a simple 'I'm sorry, I will do the rest of your homework this weekend,' would have been fine, we aren't trying out for a play here," I said, looking at him with a shocked expression on my face.

"I just can never make you happy can I?" Al asked, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I'm not in the mood Albus Potter. My life is currently on the line, if you don't remember," I said, looking down and going back to cleaning the floor. I hadn't really been that mad at him, but I just didn't want to continue this conversation, it was getting much to strange, and my excuse was just the way to get it to end.

Albus didn't say anything after that, but for the rest of the night, he had a look on his face mixed with worry and determination. Whatever that meant.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scorpius asked Albus and I. He wasn't to thrilled with the plan of telling Professor Greene, since they didn't get along to well. Scorp never really liked him ever since he refused to tell us what happened on the boat ride to Hogwarts. He wasn't a very forgiving person. "I mean, wouldn't he get a bit suspicious about us? Or get all defensive about it?"

"That is the worst that can happen. If he does listen to us, he could help us and save Cam's life. Would you rather talk to him, or risk Cam dying?" Al asked, looking at Scorp like it was obvious.

"Fine, lets just get this over with," he said, giving me the signal. I pushed the door open to Professor Greene's office and the three of us walked in.

"Oh, hello you three, what can I do for you today?" he asked, looking up from a piece of parchment, and setting down his quill.

"Professor, we have to tell you something," I began, not knowing quite how to tell him what Scorp and I had heard just a few nights ago.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Well, on the first day of school, Scorpius and I got detention for being late to Potions. We tried to explain to Professor Dilbert that it was because we had to be sorted, but he just ignored us. So we went to detention on Friday night, and just as we were about to go back into his classroom, we heard him talking to someone," I looked over to Scorpius, hoping that he would continue the story. There was no way I was talking about this again. If I couldn't hear it without breaking down, there is no way I am going to tell it.

"The person he was talking to was yelling at him because he had failed at killing Cambry. He said that she and you, since you saved us, needed to be killed in the next week," Scorpius finished, looking over at me as he did.

"Do you know who he was talking to?" Professor Greene asked, leaning forward, so his arms were resting on his desk.

"No, I don't. But I don't think that whoever he was talking to was actually there. Once the other voice left, the room got darker," I said.

"Could have been using the Floo Network," Professor Greene said, "But, since we don't have any real evidence that he is the one who tried to kill you on the boat, we cannot make any accusations. I will inform the Headmaster of this, and keep a watch on the Floo, but i'm afraid that other than that, there is nothing I can do at the moment, I'm Sorry," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"What do you mean you can't do anything? There is enough evidence from what Cam and Scorp saw!" Albus yelled at him, sounding furious. "What would you do if you heard someone was trying to kill you?"

"Albus, it is not that I don't believe you, it is just that we, as teachers, do not have enough evidence at the moment. If anything strange happens, please tell me or the Headmaster as soon as possible, but other than that, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do,"

"Come on guys," Scorpius said, and the three of us started waling out the door and back in to the hall. "I told you this wouldn't work, no one ever listens to first years. Why did we even waste our time?"

I turned back to see Professor Greene's reaction to this. His face was in his hands and he looked like he was about to be sick.

"He said he believes us, guys," I said, trying to look at the bright side of things, once the door shut behind us, "But he is right, there is no evidence that Professor Dilbert was the one that tipped the boat and cast that spell. For now we need to concentrate on how we are going to catch him," I said, "I think the best thing to do is stay alive for the next week and then sneak into his classroom for Dilbert's next little meeting. Plan?"

"Plan," Albus and Scorpius said in unison.

"What is this little plan of yours?" I heard a voice say from right behind me. Dread filled me as I realized who it was.

"Nothing really, Professor Dilbert," I replied as politely as possible, "We were just saying that we were going to go down for lunch and then study in the library for your test on Wednesday."

"I see," he replied, looking as though he were not convinced, "Well, then, I expect O's from all three of you," with that he walked off and into Professor Greene's classroom.

"Nice save," Al said after we turned the corner and into the Great Hall. "Rose alert," he added as the three of us took our seats for lunch. We had decided not to tell Rose about what was going on, since she would most likely freak out and tell me I had to go home for my own safety.

"Hey Rose," I said, as she took a seat next to us. She had decided that she would eat Breakfast with her new Ravenclaw friends, lunch with us, and then dinner with the Ravenclaws.

"Hey guys, how are you?" she asked as she filled her plate with a sandwich and a few chips.

"Good," I replied, as I did the same. Albus and Scorpius, on the other hand, stuffed their plates full with food: chips, cookies, chicken, you name it, it was on their plate.

Al and Scorp just nodded their heads at Rose, since they had food filling their mouths. Eating with them everyday had been really disgusting at first, but after about a week, I got used to it.

"Oh, did you hear Quidditch tryouts are this Saturday?" Albus said, after he swallowed whatever he had just been eating.

"Yeah, I did!" I stated, "I really want to tryout, but first years never make the team."

"Are you calling my dad a no one?" Albus accused, "Excuse me but, I believe he was the one that saved the world and made the team first year and here you are saying it never happens? I am insulted." Albus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well he was like the first person in a century, and all I was saying is that it is really really unlikely that I will get on the team," I replied.

"Well I, for one, am trying out," Albus said proudly.

"I think I'm going to wait until next year," Scorpius said, and then took another bite of his food.

"Quidditch is a waste of time, in my opinion," Rose piped up. "It distracts you from what the point of Hogwarts is: learning."

"Oh, Rose, there is so much that we have to teach you. Hogwarts may be a school, but it is not solely about learning. It is also about having fun and making friends," Scorpius said very dramatically.

"That is what Christmas break is for, and summer. Or even muggle school!" Rose said, not seeming very pleased at Scorpius.

"Okay guys, we know we all have different opinions on school, and that Rose's is wrong, but anyways, Cambry, are you going to tryout?"

"Albus! You are such a jerk!" Rose said, glaring at her cousin.

"Yes, I think I will," I responded, ignoring Rose's remark.

"Sweet! We should probably go practice sometime. I could ask James to help us. He joined the team last year."

"Sounds good, and way better than doing homework," I replied, knowing that Rose would not like the statement.

"Cambry. You may be no Ravenclaw, but that doesn't mean that school doesn't matter," she said as calmly as possible. I knew that if it had been Albus that had said that she would have been yelling her eyes out.

"But it does mean that I don't care as much about my grades. I will do enough work so that I pass, but really, its not that big a deal, it's only first year for crying out loud!"

"Fine! I have to go study. Because _I_ want to pass Hogwarts. I will see you three later." she said standing up and walking away, leaving half of her sandwich on her plate and catching up with a few of her friends from Ravenclaw.

"Hey, do you think she is gonna want this?" Scorpius asked, poking the sandwich.

"Probably not, since you just poked it," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Yum!" he said as he dove for the sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth.

"You guys are disgusting you know." I said, standing up. "We better hurry to the library though, I expect that Professor Dilbert will be waiting for us to show up," I said, shuddering at his name.

"But I'm not done!" Albus wined.

"Okay, class that's all for today, your homework is to finish that essay I assigned last week. It will be due on Monday," Professor Small stated.

Professor Small taught Herbology, but was anything but small. She must have been at least seven feet tall, and three feet wide. She reminded me a little of Hagrid, although I had never met him. I only knew how he looks because of the History of Magic textbook.

Even though I liked the subject, Herbology was my least favorite class. Scorpius and Al had Charms during this time and Rose had History of Magic. But the worst part of this was that Alec was in this class as well.

"So, how is my lovely sister doing on this fine day?" he asked as everyone started walking out of the green house and back up to the castle. He put his arm around my shoulder, making me want to slap him hard in the face.

"First of all, get your arm off me. Second of all, I am not your sister, no matter what you Dad says. I am an only child and it is going to stay like that." I removed his arm from my shoulder and quickened my pace looking for someone I could talk to other than him.

"Wow, a little harsh now are we?" he said, easily catching up to me.

"Leave me alone, Alec, I don't have time for a pathetic Slytherin like yourself," I retorted.

"Definitely harsh. What seems to be the problem?"

"You are the problem," I said, glaring at him.

"Now, now, Cambry, that is no way to talk to your brother," he said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, sounding fake sympathetic. Then I stepped on his foot, and said, "Is that better?" Then I walked off, pleased with myself.

"Cambry Zealot! You will regret that!" Alec yelled, but I ignored him. "Sectumsempra!" he shouted.

Pain suddenly hit my lower left leg, causing me to fall. I screamed in pain as I looked down at my leg, which was losing blood fast. Tears started falling down my face faster than I thought possible.

"If you want revenge, you are going to have to try harder than that, I was trained by a professional," Alec smirked at me as he walked by.

Students had realized what was happening now. All the Slytherins ignored me, but luckily, some Gryffindors from Al and Scorp's dorm saw me and came over to help. One of them, Aaron, told me he was going to go get Professor Small, and ran back to the greenhouse, while all the other students did what they could to stop the bleeding. Before long I blacked out, and didn't wake for the rest of the week.

** So what do you guys think? Leave me a review and tell me! Also don't forget that I do need a beta reader and if you are interested please _message me_. **

** I will update once I get one new reviewer! Thanks!**

** Another special thanks to hannahNoel1217 and weirdgiraffe for reviewing every chapter! You guys are the people who make me want to keep writing! **

**Next chapter will have Quidditch tryouts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them (Weirdgiraffe and hannahNoel1217) **

**Just letting you all know that I have pictures of the main characters posted on my profile page, just copy the link into the address bar and you can see it! I also could use a pic for Alec, but I couldn't find a good one, so if you guys have a suggestion, tell me!**

**Also, I decided to update this even though I didn't get a new reviewer :( oh well, I felt bad about making those of you who do review wait. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Shucks...**

Previously on There's No Way:

"Cambry Zealot! You will regret that!" Alec yelled, but I ignored him. "Sectumsempra!" he shouted.

Pain suddenly hit my lower left leg, causing me to fall. I screamed in pain as I looked down at my leg, which was losing blood fast. Tears started falling down my face faster than I thought possible.

"If you want revenge, you are going to have to try harder than that, I was trained by a professional," Alec smirked at me as he walked by.

Students had realized what was happening now. All the Slytherins ignored me, but luckily, some Gryffindors from Al and Scorp's dorm saw me and came over to help. One of them, Aaron, told me he was going to go get Professor Small, and ran back to the greenhouse, while all the other students did what they could to stop the bleeding. Before long I blacked out, and didn't wake for the rest of the week.

**Chapter Five:**

"Cambry? Are you alright?"

I couldn't tell who was talking to me. All I knew was that someone was around my bed, along with many other people. Wait? How were so many people in my dorm?

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that I was not in my dorm, but the Hospital Wing. Around my bed was Xavier, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius. Xavier was at the top of my bed, kneeling. Rose was at the foot of my bed, standing next to Scorpius, and Albus was standing next to Xavier.

"Cambry?" My cousin asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you? You look like you fell off a cliff," Xavier stated.

"I feel like it too," I replied, deciding not to think to much about the insult he had just given me.

"But what happened?" Albus asked, looking at me with a concerned look.

"Alec," I stated, "He was being a jerk, so I tripped him. Then he said I would regret that and he did some spell. I'd never heard of it."

"Madame Pomfrey said that he hit you with the Sectumsempra curse," Scorpius said. "Luckily the spell only grazed your leg. If he had hit you full on, then you could have died. Dad said that Albus's Dad hit him with that spell when they were dueling in the boys bathroom in sixth year. If Professor Snape hadn't been there, then my dad wouldn't have been here today," Scorpius looked over at Al, who was refusing to look at back at him. "Al, it's fine, I'm not mad, and Dad says that he isn't either. Your dad did save my dad during the Second Wizarding War," Scorp added quickly, looking as though he regretted bringing the subject up.

"So, in short, Alec tried to kill you with a spell designed to make you feel like you are being attacked by a bunch of invisible swords," Rose said. Albus was looking rather uncomfortable, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the subject we were talking about or something else...

"Really?" I asked, trying to sit up, but that failed. "Why would he try to kill me?" I wondered.

"I've been asking myself that same question, Cam, but there is no logical explanation," Rose stated, sounding defeated. She still had no idea about someone wanting to kill me, and I didn't want to tell her now. She would probably start freaking out, and Al and Scorp and I wouldn't be able to calm her down for forever.

No one said anything for a while. I looked over to Albus, and he had that look on his face that I assumed was on mine as well. The look of wanting to say something, but you knew you couldn't.

"Am I allowed to leave?" I asked, trying to sit up again. I hated this place and I could have been practicing Quidditch now, instead of being stuck in the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey said you have to stay one more night." Xavier said, looking at me nervously as I sat up. It was great that he cared about me, but did he really have to be so concerned. Sitting up isn't that hard of a job.

"Ugh... I hate this place!" I said, looking at Albus and Scorpius. "Well, if I can't get out of here, then I am going to go to bed. You are all free to leave now."

"I'll see you later, cuz, and hopefully it won't be in the hospital wing," Xavier said, standing up and heading out the door, probably to do his rounds. He turned around just before leaving and said, "I'll send a letter to you mum, alright?"

"Xav, do you have to? She will freak out!"

"Sorry, but it's my job. Unless you want to tell her," he suggested.

"Have fun telling her!" I decided. After that he walked out the door, shaking his head, and probably rolling his eyes as well.

"Yeah, I should be going as well. I have to go study, I promised Alice I would meet her in the library," Rose said, following Xavier out of the room.

There was a long pause, were Al, Scorp and I waited, making sure that Rose was far enough away before we started talking again.

"Guys?" I asked after I felt Rose would be far enough away, sounding concerned, "Do you think that this had something to do with someone trying to kill me?"

Albus took a seat at the edge of my bed, and looked over at me. "I don't know, but it seems likely. He is the kind of person who enjoys other peoples' pain." he said, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Do you know this from personal experience?" Scorpius asked, smirking.

"What? No! But Cambry here does, if you don't remember. She was attacked by him not to long ago." Albus retorted.

"Speaking of which, how long have I been here?" I asked.

"About two days," Albus stated, "Madame Pomfrey only just let us in about half an hour ago. She is really strict when it comes to her job."

"No kidding. She nearly took Rose's head off when we came here after class yesterday," Scorpius agreed.

"Ah," I said, as I laid back down on the bed, and closed my eyes. "Maybe he is the one that is threatening Professor Dilbert." I suggested.

"I don't think so, Cam. Last time I checked his voice wasn't that low," Scorpius reminded me. "I think you need to get some sleep."

"Okay..." I decided as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

That night, the dream returned. I was running away from someone, but I couldn't remember who. All I knew was that they wanted me dead.

I was in a forest again, but this time I knew which forest it was.

I kept on running, trying to find a way out of this, until I came to a dead end. Again.

I was at my tree house. But it looked nothing like it. It was dark, and looked as if it had been abandoned for years.

I could tell that whatever was chasing me would catch up soon, just like it always did, but again, the attack never came. I turned around to see what was behind me, half wondering what it was, half wondering why it hadn't attacked me.

It was my father.

I don't know how I could tell it was him, seeing as I had never seen him in my life, but there was something about him that made me realize it was indeed him.

The last thing I remember seeing was a burst of green light.

I woke up drenched in sweat, wanting to scream at the top of my lungs. It took me a few minutes to catch my breath, but after that, I processed that it was just a dream.

I slowly sat up and looked out the window and saw the beautiful Hogwarts grounds. The sun was just rising, so the view was spectacular. It was really soothing after just having a nightmare.

"Are you alright, Cam?" Al asked. I jumped at the sound of his voice. I thought I was alone.

"What are you doing here, Al?" I asked, looking over at the bed next to me where he was sleeping.

"Scorpius and I decided that someone had to keep an eye out for you, since Professor Dilbert is trying to kill you and all, so I offered to stay here for the night."

"How did you get here?"

"I just snuck in after Madame Pomfrey went to bed. It wasn't really that hard," Albus said as he sat up. "You know, you still haven't really answered my question."

"What question?"  
>"I asked you if you were alright. You look like you just saw a ghost."<p>

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream," I said, trying not to make Al worry.

"What was it about?" he asked, getting out of his bed and sitting at the edge of mine again.

"It's kind of hard to explain," I started, "I had this dream for like two weeks before coming to school. I was running away from something in the forest behind my house, and every time I would come to a dead end, at my tree house I made when I was younger. I would be expecting something to attack me, but nothing would. So when I turned around," I paused for a second, catching my breath, "I saw my dad."

"What? Your dad? Elrick Zealot?" Albus asked, looking astonished. "Was there anything else in your dream?"

"Not normally, but this time, after I realized it was him, I saw a bright flash of green light, and then I woke up."

Albus thought about this for a moment before replying. "Dad says that when someone casts the killing curse, a green light is produced. Maybe your dream was about you dad killing you."

"No...that can't be. I know he used mum and all, but that was just to get some information from the ministry. He wouldn't want to kill his own daughter, even if the Ministry is after him. Why would he need to kill me anyways?"

"I'm not saying that he is the one trying to kill you, but it could be."

I didn't reply. I didn't want to talk about this any more. I just wanted a normal childhood, not one where my dad could possibly be trying to kill me. I wanted a life where I had both parents and they loved each other, not a life were my mother was constantly crying over her broken heart. I wanted a normal life.

I stared out the window again, watching as the sun grew brighter and brighter.

"Cam, I'm sorry," Albus said a few minutes later, looking at me seriously. "I didn't realize that would upset you."

"It's fine, Al, it wasn't you," I said, wiping away a tear I didn't know had fallen.

Then Al took my hand, looked at me seriously, and said, "It's going to be alright. I promise."

I gave Al a weak smile, and then continued looking out the window.

A few hours later, Al and I walked down to the Great Hall with Scorpius. We had gone back up to the Common room so we could take a shower and change clothes before heading down to breakfast and classes.

I was dreading today. It was Friday, so that not only meant that I had three days of homework to look forward to this weekend, but also Al and Scorp and I were going to go spy on Professor Dilbert tonight. Not to mention Quidditch trials were tomorrow as well.

To tell the truth, I was surprised that I was still alive today. It had been a week since Scorpius and I had overheard Dilbert's little plan, and nothing had happened. Well except for getting my leg cursed, but that doesn't really count because he didn't do that.

All three of us had been watching behind ourselves all week, making sure that someone or something wasn't sneaking up on us.

"So, whats's the plan for tonight?" Scorpius asked, bringing me back to the real world.

"Well, after classes are over, Al and I are going to the Quidditch Pitch to practice for tryouts tomorrow. Then at about eleven, we sneak down to the dungeons and find out what Dilbert is up to. Whoever he is working for said he would meet him same time this week, so he should be talking to it then." I said.

"Okay, so what happens if we get caught?" Scorpius asked.

"Well..." I stated. I hadn't really thought about that yet. Last week we didn't get caught, so I just assumed that we wouldn't get caught this week either.

"I have an idea!" Albus said excitedly. "My dad gave my brother his invisibility cloak. Scorp and I could sneak up to his dorm and take it. I'm sure he wouldn't miss it, especially if it is for a good cause."

"So we are stealing your brother's cloak?" I asked.

"His_ invisibility_ cloak, yes," Al replied, putting the emphasis on invisibility.

"How?"

"Easy. You and Scorp will distract him in the common room, and I will sneak up to his dorm and grab it. He will never know it was gone."

"I'm in," I stated.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Al. "Whatever," he decided. We walked into the Great Hall shortly after and sat down for breakfast.

"Hey children!" Albus's brother's voice said, "So I heard _you two_ are trying out for Quidditch tomorrow," he pointed at Al and me as he sat down next to me.

"That's right," I said. Al just nodded his head, as his face was stuffed with food as usual.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that if you need any help tonight I am free to give you some tips."

"Sounds great! Can you help us after classes today, at like four?" I asked. Albus looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

"I'll be there!" with that James stood up and left to go sit down with his friends at the Ravenclaw table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Al asked as soon as he swallowed.

"Scratch the old plan. When he is helping Al and I with Quidditch, Scorp, you sneak up to his dorm and take it. That way there isn't a possibility that he could come up there while we are trying to get it.

"That sounds good to me," Scorpius stated. We both looked over to Al.

"Fine. But I'm not thrilled with having to be taught by my brother."

"Al, you better get used to it. He is already on the team, so he'll be bossing you around all year," I said happily, as I took a bite of my toast.

"So, basically, you have to be able to fly with one hand, and have the bat in your other hand, so you can try to knock the other players off their broom," James instructed me and Albus. We both were trying out for the position of beater.

"Yes, we _know_ that already, James, we're not two," Albus replied, yawning.

"Albus Potter, I am just trying to help you guys so you can get on the team!" James retorted.

"Can we at least get on the brooms?" Al asked. Yes that's right. We had been out here for nearly 45 minutes and we still hadn't even got on a broom.

"Fine, go get a broom. I'll go get the bludgers and the bats. Do a lap or two while I'm gone."

"FINALLY!" Albus yelled as he ran over to the broom shed and grabbed a broom for the two of us. He handed me one and then we hopped on the broom and we were off.

I have to say, Albus is a really good flier. He must get that from his dad. But, since I had a large yard away from any muggles for miles, I had a lot of time on my hands to practice, so it wasn't that hard to keep up.

After we did a few laps, we headed back to the ground where James was waiting. "Nice job guys, I don't think I have seen a first year fly like that in...no I've never seen first years fly like that. Now what you are going to do is try to hit the bludger through the hoops."

"James, isn't a chaser supposed to hit the Quaffle through the hoops?" Albus asked.

"Yes, but this is for aim practice. If you can hit a bludger though those hoops, than you should have no problem hitting them away from the chasers on our team, and towards the chasers of the other team."

So for the next two hours, we practiced hitting bludgers through the hoops, until James finally called it a night and let us go in.

"Lets go get some dinner before we head back up to the Common Room," Al suggested after we had both changed into our regular clothing: the kind we didn't have to wear for Quidditch or class.

"Yeah, sounds good, I'm starved," I replied. The rest of the way, I didn't talk. I guess I was getting nervous of what the three of us were going to hear tonight.

When we walked into the Great Hall, Scorpius and Rose were waiting for us at the Gryffindor table. Scorpius looked like he wanted to strangle Rose.

Wait, why was Rose here? She never sits with us at dinner.

Al and I looked at each other with confused looks on our face before taking the seats opposite Scorpius and Rose.

"Hey, Rose. Whatcha doin here? I thought you sat at the Ravenclaw table during dinner," I stated, while grabbing some steak.

"Yes, but I saw Scorpius here all by himself so I decided to sit with him," Rose replied.

"Well, now that we are here, you can leave," Albus said. He didn't even realize that what he said was offensive.

"Al," I said, under my breath, "what was that for?" I looked over to Rose, who was just staring at Albus like she wanted to kill him.

"Oh, sorry Rose. You have permission to go eat with your nerd friends now."

"Fine. I don't even want to sit with you guys anymore. And don't think I don't realize something is up. I can tell that you are all keeping something from me." With that she walked off, and sat down with her friends from Ravenclaw.

"Al, did you really have to be so harsh?" I asked, "Now she realizes we aren't telling her something."

"So?" Al asked.

"_So_, it means that she isn't going to leave us alone until she finds out what is going on. You of all people should know this, not someone who only met her two weeks ago!"

"Oh..." boys can be really stupid sometimes.

"So did you get the cloak?" I asked Scorp.

"Yep, its safely locked away in my trunk," Scorpius replied, looking proud.

"Great. So now all we have to do is wait."

"M-my L-lord," Professor Dilbert's voice said in a scared voice. "I know she is still alive, b-but... Professor Greene suspects me..."

"Why is he still alive?" the deep voice yelled.

"B-because... Master,"

"That is no reason! I need the two of them dead!"

"Master... I have a plan, but...it will not work for a few months...please believe me..."

"Tell me of this plan."

"Master, I cannot. Anyone could be listening right now,"

"WHY DOES THIS ROOM YOU ARE IN NOT HAVE PROTECTIVE CHARMS?" the voice yelled.

"Master... I will put up the spells ne-next time we m-meet..."

"I expect nothing less. Next week same time same place, meet me here, and be sure to be alone. I want to know your plans."

The room went dark again. I looked over to Al and Scorpius who were standing behind me.

We slowly made our way back to the Common room, careful not to trip on the invisibility cloak on the way.

When we made it up to the portrait, we took the cloak off, and Al hid it in his jacket. We said the password and entered the Common Room.

"Rose was looking for you three," James' voice said. He had been sitting by the fireplace, but had recently got up and was now walking over to us. "But I couldn't find you three. Where were you?"

"We went to visit Hagrid," Albus lied, "I felt bad that we had been in school for nearly two weeks and we had only seen him once."

"Nice try, but I already checked there," James said, "Spill."

So we had no other choice then to tell him what was going on.

"Please don't tell anyone. Especially Rose," I pleaded after Al had finished the story, "We already told Professor Greene, but he didn't believe us,"

"Fine, I won't tell anyone...as long as both of you make the Quidditch team tomorrow. If you don't, I'm telling Rose."

"But that's blackmail!" Albus yelled.

"Well, considering that someone's life is being threatened, and I was just going to tell my cousin, I don't believe that really is blackmail."

Boy did I hate James Potter.

**So I kind of lied, the Quidditch tryouts are going to be in the next chapter. I am trying to keep all of my chapters about 9 pages with 1.5 space font, and if I added the tryouts, it would probably be more like 12 or 13 pages long at least.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and please please please review! I will review a story of yours if you review mine! Thanks!**

**Also, I just realized how much I wrote about them being in the Great Hall. Its just an easy place to write about, so...if you guys think that I should stop writing so much in the Great Hall please tell me!**

**Also, I am open to suggestions so if you have any ideas about the story, please feel free to tell me! **

**I think thats everything! So...Thanks!**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

This is not a chapter!

I just wanted to let you all know, that I am going to probably not be updating for a while, while I am editing There's No Way. I am making some major changes, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
